Perfect
by MC Bossk and DJ-88
Summary: I'm just relaxing for the one time of the year that I can when my lover comes to visit. This is a gay fic so enjoy if you like that good ol' stuff. Reviews are loved. Spy/Random Male  no specific class


I snuggled deeper into the thick drab green blanket while I sat on the leather couch. Both were old and well-worn but they still held their magic of keeping me nice and cozy. Outside it was lightly snowing as the big fat Heavy sized flakes drifted down to the once desert ground. This only happened for one week out of the whole year and both sides were taking advantage of it to just relax from the full year of non-stop kill and be killed cycle. Some sort of soothing music played from the boom box that I "_borrowed_" from Scout. The violin and piano only added to the serenity that already filled the room. The lights were off, the only illumination the light from the window leading out to the snow-laden battleground. It was perfect; every single aspect of it was utterly and irrefutably _perfect_. I heard the door open but did not fret. The steps were quiet and slow, not squeaky like the Scout, not loud and thundering like the Soldier or Heavy, there wasn't crashing so not the Demoman, and the others wouldn't even bother coming by his room… except for one person. The light smell of cherries made it perfectly clear who it was as said person sat down next to me.

"Even zo zhese cigarettes are tobaccoless… I must say, zey grow on you." A smile cracked over my face as I looked over at Spy, a soft look about his face as he gazed at me with loving eyes.

"Good, maybe you'll use those instead of those cancer sticks." A light chuckle escaped his lips with some smoke. He wasn't wearing his jacket but was wearing a red tinted dress shirt, red tie, and pinstripe red vest along with a red scarf wrapped tightly around his neck. I shifted around and leaned back against Spy as he wrapped an arm around me. I nuzzled his bicep and closed my eyes, letting go a sigh.

"Is zhere zomezing wrong, mon cher?" I wrapped my own arms around his one holding me, snuggling closer.

"No… it's just… everything is so quiet… I love it." Spy 'hmmmed' , blowing out a small cloud of slightly pink smoke.

"As do I."

The silence stretched for a long time, never seeming to end. The only sound that was heard was our breathing and the occasional background noise from outside (likely the RED and BLU scouts getting into a snowball fight again). We never grew tired of it. Too tired to truly enjoy silence during the usual 5 to 9 work hours, they only passed out where ever they set down. But now though, it was as if there was no 'war', no Intel to capture, no points to cap, no enemies to stab, shoot, or gib. It was amazing and I was sharing it with the one person in my life that was a constant influence that wasn't (completely) negative. Throughout the years I've learned many things from him, though few pertained to non-violence. He taught me to play the piano, how to host a fancy dinner, how to cover my tracks stealing money from Swiss bank accounts, but most importantly… he taught me how to trust again… to love and be loved again. Sure loving him could be complicated, but it was always worth it in the end. Once his cigarette was finished his snubbed it out in the ashtray I kept by the couch for him. His hand now freed he used it to stroke my short blonde hair, mumbling a few loving words in French. He let go as I scooted into his lap; immediately two strong arms wrapped around me as I lay my head on his shoulder, the blanket now covering both of us.

The door suddenly sprang open.

"Hey fags have you seen my boom box?" I jumped in Spy's arms as Scout burst into the room without knocking, completely ruining the comfortable silence. Spy hadn't jumped but instead was giving Scout the most dangerous death glare I've seen him give someone. Obviously Scout saw the clearly displayed boom box sitting on the small stand in the corner of the room but the glare had him frozen in place.

"Scout-" Spy began slowly, "-we are using it right now. Leave…" The last word couldn't have been soaked in more venom. But the Scout persisted anyhow.

"I ain't leavin' without my boom box! An' what the shit are you playin'? You're usin' it all wrong! It's suppostah have big beats comin' out of it not this sissy-ass shit!" The next words out of Spy's mouth were as cold as the snow was outside.

"If you do not leave now you miserable brat, I will tell ze Engineer who stole his last case of Redmond Brand Beer to 'test', but just zrew it away." Scouts' face visibly paled. Stealing from the drunken Demoman was one thing, he never noticed, but stealing from Engi was the last thing anyone ever did. When he found out his last case of favorite beer had 'disappeared' he had so pissed that when Heavy laughed at something unrelated to the subject he was knocked out by Engi in one swing. What he'd do to Scout would be much _MUCH_ worse for just taking a sip of one and throwing the rest of the case out.

"Uhhh… just- uh- don't run the batteries down…" Scout then walked back out of the room much like he entered. Suddenly and loudly; slamming the door shut behind him. Spy pinched the bridge of his covered nose, his face contorted in a mixture of anger and hate. I got out of his arms and straddled his lap, towering over him slightly. Spy looked up at me slight shock before a lusty smiled spread across his face.

"You know… ze silence has been broken…" A similarly lusty smile grew on my face.

"That it has… what are we to do?" The old blanket was brought over my shoulders as I pressed the Frenchman back into the recliner end of the couch.

"Well… I say we make a leetle noise of our own, yes?" We were face to face now, mere inches separating our lips.

"Yes indeed…" The blanket was pulled over both our forms just as our lips connected.

**Several Hours Later…**

* * *

><p>The door suddenly shot open, the form of Scout filling the now empty place.<p>

"Listen here cockfags I want my-!" Clothes were strewn all over the place, some form of a slow tango played from the boom box now, a strong musk smell permeated the air, and there reclined underneath the blanket… "Aww, jeez! That's GROSS!" Scout ran out, slamming the door on his way out. I glanced up at spy, rubbing my hand over his bare chest, a broad smile gracing my lips.

"I think he won't want it back now. What do you think?" Spy snorted and laughed heartily.

"I do not zink ze boy will!" Once our laughs calmed down we gazed at each other as he brought a hand from behind his head and began to stroke my back from under the blanket and my lips came up and connected with his causing instant sparks. Yeah… this day is completely_ perfect_.


End file.
